1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orienting method of a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic recording medium is prepared as a product by running a base film, applying a magnetic coating on the base film, putting the base film applied with the magnetic coating through an orienting device so as to orient magnetic particles in the magnetic coating, drying it with a drier, winding it on a winding core, forming slits according to the product width, and further, cutting it according to the product length, and winding it on a spool.
However, the following problems are involved in the conventional orienting method of a magnetic recording medium:
(i) Magnetic flux leakage generated at the output side of the orienting device face outside at both end portions in the coated film width direction of the base film so that a magnetic field cannot be applied evenly on the base film in the coated film width direction. As a result, the orientation of the magnetic particles is disturbed at both end portions in the coated film width direction of the base film (FIG. 3B). Therefore, an even square ratio cannot be obtained in the coated film width direction of the base film so that it is difficult to maintain a stable output. PA1 (ii) Since a higher recording density of a magnetic recording medium causes a decrease of the number of magnetic particles corresponding to a unit recording wavelength, a sufficiently high output needs to be ensured stably with a small number of magnetic particles. This means that an even high square ratio needs to be ensured in the coated film width direction of the base film.